Forum:Problematik Urheberrecht (fair use)
Hallo, liebe Benutzer des Memory Alpha. Ja, wie soll ich denn nun anfangen... Wie sicherlich viele schon wissen, wird bei Bildern aus dem Star-Trek-Universum hier im Wiki ziemlich oft die US-amerikanische fair-use-Regelung als Lizenz verwendet. Allerdings gilt diese Regelung nicht in Deutschland (Ich bin kein Jurist!) Ich weiß zwar, dass dieses Thema schonmal diskutiert wurde, aber ich würde gerne wissen, wie so der Stand ist. Nach deutschem Recht (§ 51 UrhG) ist es erlaubt, urheberrechtlich geschützte Bilder zu zitieren (Dies geht aber nur unter bestimmten Bedingungen). Würdet ihr es besser finden, wenn wir von fair use auf das Bildzitat umsteigen würden (um auf der rechtlich richtigen Seite zu sein)? Müssten die Copyright-Regelungen und Lizenzen nochmals überarbeitet werden? Schöne Grüße --Sinnfreikobold (Diskussion) 15:16, 11. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Antwort auf diese dazugehörige Diskussion: Das Problem besteht nicht mit trekcore, oder irgendeiner anderer Screenshot-anbietenden Seite - sondern mit dem Lizenznehmer, dem die Bilder tatsächlich gehören, in unserem Falle also z.B. Paramount/CBS. Trekcore ("TrekCore is not endorsed, sponsored or affiliated with CBS Studios Inc. or the Star Trek franchise") hat kein Copyright auf die von ihnen angebotenen Bilder, die haben aber auch kein rechtliches Problem, weil das bei ihnen auch alles unter "fair use" laufen kann. Im deutschen Rechtssytem geht das aber eben nicht. Wie ich damals schon mal an anderer Stelle ausführlich geschildert habe, wiegen "wir" die Leute hier fälschlicherweise in den Glauben, dass hier alles über "fair use" abgedeckt ist. Eigentlich können wir hier tatsächlich nur mit dem "Bildzitat" arbeiten, das jedoch recht eingeschränkt ist (strenggenommen dürfte man das Ausgangsbild nicht verändern, also keine Bildausschnitte, kein Hervorheben von Details, etc.). Wikia scheint nicht sonderlich interessiert an diesem Thema zu sein, weil es eben offenbar noch nie rechtliche Probleme gegeben hat - und diese sich wohl auch nur auf die (deutschen) User auswirken würden und nicht auf wikia selbst. Paramoun/CBS hat sicher auch kein Interesse daran, es sich mit den aktiv mitarbeitenden Fans auf Seiten wie trekcore und der Memory Alpha (beides dient praktisch als Werbeplattform für das Franchise) zu "verscherzen", von daher sind wohl auch keine rechtlichen Probleme zu befürchten. Trotzdem wäre es nett, wenn man sich als deutscher User ein wenig sicherer fühlen könnte bei der Arbeit mit Bildern (und Texten) - allerdings ist das ein grundlegendes Problem des aus meiner Sicht völlig unzureichenden und veralteten deutschen Urheberrechtes, das einer dringenden Überarbeitung bedarf (Stichwort: "Abmahnwelle"). Es kommen ja nun auch weitere Schwierigkeiten bezüglich der Bildbearbeitung auf uns zu: Denn ehrlich gesagt wundert es mich, wie trekcore überhaupt Screencaps von Blu-rays anbieten kann, die soweit mir bekannt, über ein Kopierschutzsystem verfügen, das selbst Screenshots verhindert (hab in meiner Sammlung bislang nur eine BR, und bei der TNG-Doppelfolge Der Kampf um das klingonische Reich ist es so). Die Umgehung eines solchen Kopierschutzes ist nicht erlaubt. Zumindest deutsche User sollten also davon Abstand nehmen eigene BR-Screenshots anzufertigen und besser auf trekcore und co. zurückgreifen (die offenbar damit keine rechtlichen Probleme haben). --Fizzbin-Junkie 06:37, 13. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Diese Urheberrechtssache ist schon schwierig. Dieses Wiki ist zwar deutschsprachig, aber die Server liegen im Ausland. Ich weiß nicht, ob nach deutschem, amerikanischem oder anderem Recht gehandelt werden soll. --Sinnfreikobold (Diskussion) 13:56, 28. Mär. 2014 (UTC)